1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a planar light source, and more particularly, to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid progress in display techniques, flat panel displays have become the mainstream among various displays and have replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Among various flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have gained most popularity from consumers. A normal LCD is mainly included a backlight module and an LCD panel. Since the LCD panel does not emit light by itself, the backlight module is required for generating light to perform display functions.
In general, a conventional backlight module may be categorized into a direct-type backlight module and an edge-type backlight module. In an exemplary edge-type backlight module, light provided by a light source is transmitted within a light guide plate (LGP) due to the total reflection of light in the LGP, and the total reflection of light is destroyed by scattering patterns or microstructures located at the bottom of the LGP, such that the light is allowed to be evenly emitted from a light-emitting surface of the LGP.
Nonetheless, the edge-type backlight module equipped with the LGP still needs improvement. For instance, scratches or residual particles that cause bright spots or dark areas in the backlight module are inevitably formed during assembly of the LGP, which may reduce the yield rate. Besides, with the increasing in the dimension of the display, the size of the LGP needs to be correspondingly increased, and thus the large-size LGP may encounter issues of the increasing manufacturing costs, overweight, and so forth.
Hence, it is rather imperative for manufacturers to reduce the manufacturing costs and the weight of the backlight module thereof.